Turning Tables (One-Shot Demon Dave x Demon Hunter Reader)
by theironicmint
Summary: You have been chasing this red-eyed, sunglasses wearing insufferable prick for god knows how long. Oh, you've done it all: Talking, trapping, kidnapping, torture; hell, you even grabbed a water gun and sprayed him mercilessly with holy water. How the demon prevailed, you'll never know. However, little did you know that the Strider had something planned especially for you...


A/N: Dave is an incubus demon that typically seduces women and feeds off their blood. He's very flirty and possessive. He is not OOC. Please chill yourself.

(Also, this was a group effort. The idea to make this fanfic started with a RP between me -a Jade RPer- and a Demon Dave RPer. This is not all mine and I do give credit to my RP partner and my lovely editor.)

Oh! And one more thing! I do have a wattpad (mints-and-irony) and I'm posting this there as well!

Please don't take my story. I will know. It's fucking mine.  
All rights reserved. 

You watched as your [weapon] was thrown across the room by the one and only, Dave Strider- a rather infamous and dangerous demon who was well known in the demon hunter community. A snicker came from the the tall demon as you struggled to break the ropes that bound your hands behind a pole.

"How does it feel to have the tables turned, (l/n)?" He taunted.

"Dave, this is stupid and unfair," You growled, glaring at him.

"Tch, right. Aren't you the one that normally does this? I say it's perfectly fair."

"Yeah, but at least I'm not a complete and utter tool that goes and screws off with teenagers; acting like one of them before feeding off of them, bedding them, or killing them altogether."

Dave crossed his arms defiantly. "Well, how else am I supposed to survive?"

"Have you considered the benefits of going vegetarian?" You retorted.

"Psh, yeah right. With a sweet smelling girl like you before me," he lifted your chin up with his hand, "maybe I should just feed from you instead."

You resisted the urge to kick him and decided to scowl. He removed his hand. "You know, if I was feeling cruel, I could make you do anything I want." His crimson red eyes glowed faintly through his shades.

"Yeah, sure. Okay then." You replied dripping with sarcasm. You tried to escape again, shaking your wrists against the cold metal rod in an attempt to undo the ropes.

Dave chuckled at your failed attempt and took a step back, removing his sunglasses. "Really, I could. Let me show you how easy it is." His eyes locked onto your (e/c) ones and suddenly, you couldn't look away. You could feel a presence slithering its way into your head, making it hazy and muddled.

_Mine_, Dave's voice rang out, _You're mine._

"S-stop it..." You clenched your teeth, your body now feeling as if it was frozen. Dave chuckled as he sensed himself taking total control over your body.

"Hm, what should I do first..." He tapped his chin, almost pondering. Popping an idea, he smiled smugly. "(f/n), let me bite you."

"N-n..." you exhaled in an attempt to refuse, but soon found yourself subconsciously giving in, "Okay,"

_JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT THE HELL?!_ You screamed in your head. You felt as if you were a puppet being controlled by the puppetmaster- only able to see and hear, but unable to control.

He cupped your chin and tilted your head, exposing your neck to his hungry eyes. "I can hear your pitiful little thoughts, my pet." He drawled, just as his sharp fangs sank into your skin.

You heard yourself gasp loudly and your body began trembling at the sensation. Blood pumped through your veins, quickly replacing the ichor that had been drained. It felt... Exhilarating. Somehow it did. Unwillingly, you pressed your body closer to his, giving him better access to your neck. The pleasurable feeling only intensified. But you quickly shook the thought out of your head and your hateful thoughts of the demon hit you with the force of a ton of bricks.

_DAVE STRIDER YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PRICK IN EXISTENCE_

You could hear and feel him sucking the blood from your neck as he answered, _Pft, you know you like it._

_Don't flatter yourself! I never said that!_ You snapped as Dave finally pulled away.

"True, but I can feel what you feel. Do you want me to take the influence off?" He licked some of your blood off his fangs, savoring the taste.

_What kind of stupid question is that?! Yes, I want you to take off the damned influence, you asshole!_

"Hm, rude. (f/n), I'll take it off if you beg for me to give your body back to you."

_I hate you._ You thought about how wounded your dignity would be if you complied to his request, but changed your mind when you realized it would be worse if Dave kept his hold on your body. You heard yourself plead pathetically, "D-Dave... Please give me my body back..."

That must have satisfied him because he stared at you dead in the eyes, "Yours. Be yourself, (f/n)."

His mental grip on you loosened and disappeared completely. You exhaled, as if you were holding your breath, and hissed at the sharp pain at the base of your neck. You glared up at Dave and kicked him hard in the shin. He fucking deserved that.

"God fucking-!" He yelped, taking a step back. A low snarl escaped him, "I should have made you do far worse than beg."

"Aw, did that hurt?" You feigned worry.

Dave stepped forward, grabbing your chin tightly. He bared his fangs and his scarlet eyes flared, practically boring holes into your (e/c) hues. Your breath hitched as your heart leapt to your throat.

He glowered at you before swiftly smirking. "I didn't think you'd be this amusing. Man, I just thought of all the things I could do to you and that pretty face." He reached for your cheek.

"Have you now?" You recoiled from his touch.

The demon leaned down to your ear. "And all the things I could do to your body as well..." He drifted off, licking the shell of your ear. His hot breath made a shiver go down your spine and a bright red blush slowly made its way onto your face.

"I... Um..." You stuttered, a bit dazed- you couldn't think straight at all.

The worst part was, Dave knew it. He pulled back to face you with a devilish grin plastered on his face. "Nothing to say?"

You averted your gaze downward, hoping he wouldn't see your glowing cheeks. He chortled, lifting your chin up with his slender finger, "Seems like it's going to be a long night, (f/n)."

The tables have turned.

...And you kind of like it.


End file.
